


执子之手

by Triglav



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: A translated version of "place your hand in mine" by maradyer





	执子之手

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [place your hand in mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058378) by [maradyer (ashtxns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtxns/pseuds/maradyer). 

> 作者小记：  
对于天童手机内容的一窥，我喜欢短信体的同人，所以写了这一篇。  
（美丽天鹅群是白鸟泽三年生群聊组的名字，当然是天童起的。）
> 
> 译者的弃权声明：  
我不拥有他们。他们属于古馆老师，以及彼此。

[To英太]   
濑见见！我买了新手机:D

[From 英太]   
你哪位？为什么会有我手机号？

[To 英太]   
是我啊，我是天童  
[To 英太]   
是你最好的朋友！

[From 英太]   
不，我最好的朋友是狮音

[To 英太]   
过分！英太君好过分！

[From 英太]   
我开玩笑的  
[From 英太]   
是若利来着

[To 英太]   
若利君是我最好的朋友才对！！

[From 英太]   
你刚不是说我才是你最好的朋友？  
[From 英太]   
你倒是好好决定一下啊！

[From 英太]   
我最好的朋友其实是山形

[To 英太]   
你是不是等了俩小时就为了给我发这条

[From 英太]   
出其不意！  
[From 英太]   
开玩笑的，我最好的朋友是你  
[From 英太]   
觉？

[To 英太]   
我就知道  
[To 英太]   
我截屏了你别想撤回

[From 英太]   
干 

[To 若利]   
起来晨跑吗若利君！！！

[From 若利]   
好的。在我宿舍碰头？

[To 若利]   
十分钟后见！

[To 美丽天鹅群]   
如果我嗑了五瓶能量饮料，并且现在还在继续嗑，然后跟哥斯拉对打，哪边会赢？

[From 狮音]   
什么？

[To 美丽天鹅群]   
这是一个严肃的问题

[From 隼人]   
这问题简单233

[To 美丽天鹅群]   
好—的——，第一位抢答观众！  
[To 美丽天鹅群]   
你觉得谁会赢呀俺亲爱滴隼人？

[From 隼人]   
肯定濑见  
[From 隼人]   
他会把哥斯拉打跪然后一边扯着你耳朵拖你回去一边对你进行说教不许喝那么多能量饮料

[From 狮音]   
天哪

[To 美丽天鹅群]   
嗯……

[From 英太]   
你们在说什么？

[From 隼人]   
看聊天记录

[From 英太]   
都半夜了觉你TM做什么要喝五瓶能量饮料卧槽

[To 美丽天鹅群]   
我在想……一些事

[From 英太]   
别这么对自己

[From 若利]   
想什么事？

[To 美丽天鹅群]   
就我们的最后那场比赛。是大家最后一次一起参加比赛了，而且我们马上就要毕业，诸如此类的事……和你们一起打排球什么的，比如比赛后晚上一起放飞，打uno草虐英太，这样的时光真的马上就要结束了吗？不知道该怎么办……  
[To 美丽天鹅群]   
啊哈哈无视我吧我喝能量饮料喝上头了

[From 英太]   
觉

[To 美丽天鹅群]   
我没事！对不起啦……

[From 若利]   
天童房间见面？

[From 隼人]   
在路上了

[From 狮音]   
我带牌

[From 英太]   
这次uno我绝不会再输

[To 美丽天鹅群]   
谢谢各位，真的谢谢

[From 英太]   
再也不许喝能量饮料了  
[From 英太]   
还有你uno怎么这么厉害，是不是作弊了肯定是

[To 英太]   
我才不会作弊！你把我想成什么了！

[From 英太]   
喝喝  
[From 英太]   
阿觉晚安

[To 英太]   
濑见见晚安！  
[To 英太]   
以及谢谢  
[To 英太]   
以及说不定毕业前我会教你打uno的得当方式呢嘿嘿 (/^▽^)/

[From 英太]   
晚安

[To 白鸟泽学园高校排球部]   
image.png

[From 隼人]   
哇哦太厉害了，快来看，拜托各位快点来看这个

[From 白布]   
这个……只是牛岛前辈在喝水的照片吧？

[From 隼人]   
要欣赏崇高艺术

[To 白鸟泽学园高校排球部]   
image.png

[From 隼人]   
太厉害了，太壮观了，太绝赞了！

[From 白布]   
这…这是濑见前辈？

[To 白鸟泽学园高校排球部]   
崇高艺术

[From 白布]   
那是什么意思

[From 英太]   
卧槽觉你什么时候拍这张照片的

[From 英太]   
呃……刚好像有个女生跟我告白了？

[To 英太]   
233 「好像」？

[From 英太]   
她说话结结巴巴的啊？都有点为她心疼了……  
[From 英太]   
应该是个一年生

[To 英太]   
哇你第一次被人表白了耶英太君！

[From 英太]   
这不是我第一次被人表白了啊？

[To 英太]   
哟这还挺骄傲了嘛

[From 英太]   
不我只是在陈述事实  
[From 英太]   
以前收过情书来着，不过这应该是第一次有人面对面跟我告白……？ 

[To 英太]   
你人气如果真有那么高，为什么以前都没人当面向你告白呢？

[From 英太]   
不知道啊？是我脸的问题吗？

[To 英太]   
是的没人想看你那张丑脸 <3

[From 英太]   
可你好像却挺喜欢这张丑脸呢 <3

[To 英太]   
你太吓人了

[From 英太]   
啥？

[To 英太]   
你太难以接近了，别人都这么说

[From 英太]   
哦，真的吗？

[To 英太]   
我要给那个一年级的女生点赞23333她有点胆子  
[To 英太]   
你怎么说的

[From 英太]   
拒绝她了

[To 英太]   
希望你是温柔地拒绝她的……  
[To 英太]   
以我对你的了解，你八成让她的心  
[To 英太]   
碎成了一千万块小片片

[From 英太]   
那TM是什么意思  
[From 英太]   
我很温柔的！

[To 英太]   
你没那么擅长跟人讲话啦2333333

[From 英太]   
我是你最好的朋友你应该谢天谢地了！  
[From 英太]   
槽

[To 英太]   
槽？？？槽是几个意思啊英太君！！！真没礼貌！！！

[From 英太]   
别人真的……不敢跟我讲话吗？

[To 英太]   
这有什么关系  
[To 英太]   
排球部第一天训练的时候我就没害怕跟你做朋友啊

[From 英太]   
是的我记得你朝全场大声宣告「我们现在是朋友了」这就是为什么我现在沦落到跟你绑定

[To 英太]   
你怎么说得像这是件坏事一样(^▽^)

[To 美丽天鹅群]   
各位……一个严肃的问题……  
[To 美丽天鹅群]   
如果我以后打球不这么拼了……你们还会爱我吗

[From 隼人]   
不会

[From 英太]   
我现在就把你号码删了

[To 美丽天鹅群]   
你们太过分了！

[To 英太]   
嘿  
[To 英太]   
嘿~~  
[To 英太]   
濑见见——  
[To 英太]   
你还活着吗？

[From 英太]   
值得商榷

[To 英太]   
你不是在上课吗？

[From 英太]   
值得商榷

[To 英太]   
濑见见！！

[From 英太]   
你想干什么？上课不要发短信

[To 英太]   
你也在发短信呀2333333

[From 英太]   
因为你先给我发的短信

[To 英太]   
你可以直接无视我的短信啊？

[From 英太]   
我从来不会这么做

[To 英太]   
天哪真的吗？

[From 英太]   
是真的啊？为什么我要无视你的短信啊

[To 英太]   
不知道……半数情况下感觉你好像完全受够我了  
[To 英太]   
不过原来你私下里其实很喜欢跟我发短信嘛！哎呀呀呀英太君——！

[From 英太]   
OK你想干嘛

[To 英太]   
我们放学以后一起去商店好不好！我想吃冰淇淋

[From 英太]   
我们前天刚去过啊？

[To 英太]   
是的……那是两天以前的事了。今天是新的一天，你没听说过这个概念吗

[From 英太]   
我就不明白了你怎么每隔两天就要吃那么多巧克力冰淇淋

[To 英太]   
巧克力冰淇淋可——好吃了！你也应该试试看嘛

[From 英太]   
我乳糖不耐

[To 英太]   
？？什么时候开始的？

[From 英太]   
从我小时候？

[To 英太]   
不你没有乳糖不耐不要再骗我了

[From 英太]   
233333可是你彻底相信了

[To 英太]   
就算我彻底相信了那又怎么样！  
[To 英太]   
所以你会跟我一起去商店吧？赞！

[From 英太]   
我没说过会去

[To 英太]   
来——嘛——我们可以去吃铁火卷[1]呀

[From 英太]   
好的我来

[To 英太]   
233333原来这么随性啊！谢啦！有你陪更好

[From 英太]   
这话什么意思

[To 英太]   
啊？

[From 英太]   
有我陪更好？

[To 英太]   
是呀！:D我可喜欢跟你一起出去了

[From 英太]   
哦，好吧  
[From 英太]   
上课注意听讲

[To 英太]   
濑见见？  
[To 英太]   
那就之后见了！

[From 隼人]   
你终于把濑见带出去约会啦？不错嘛

[To 隼人]   
什么

[From 隼人]   
什么？

[To 隼人]   
我没和英太约会啊？

[From 隼人]   
噢我的错

[To 隼人]   
你为什么会这么想！

[From 隼人]   
冷静  
[From 隼人]   
就是…我们吃完午饭以后，走路回教室的时候，他对着他的手机一直笑……？然后他说他在跟你发短信，这实在惊人，因为他平常跟你说话的时候看起来都有点儿不爽……  
[From 隼人]   
我就觉得你「泡到那个帅哥二传手」啦！我的错

[To 隼人]   
所以你是怎么得出我约他出去这个结论的？

[From 隼人]   
23333你没开玩笑？每个人都注意到你那桃心眼了，就除了濑见自己

[To 隼人]   
什么  
[To 隼人]   
我？喜欢英太？拜托  
[To 隼人]   
我没在喜欢英太  
[To 隼人]   
这也太搞笑了吧23333

[From 隼人]   
就当你这么说吧

[To 隼人]   
我觉得我喜欢英太

[From 隼人]   
你也就只花了一整天来意识到这事

[To 隼人]   
艹。我该怎么办？

[From 隼人]   
哥们啊我很想帮忙但我也不知道怎么帮？  
[From 隼人]   
告诉他吗？

[To 隼人]   
告诉他？你以前从来没喜欢过谁吗？

[From 隼人]   
喜欢过啊！我每天要坠入爱河五次

[To 隼人]   
然后你就告诉这些人你爱上了他们？

[From 隼人]   
好吧这倒不会  
[From 隼人]   
不过有一次我跟一个人说他长得真好看，然后他跟我说「谢谢」

[To 隼人]   
啥？

[From 隼人]   
牛若

[To 隼人]   
啊对，一年级的时候  
[To 隼人]   
但是我该拿英太怎么办啦！

[From 隼人]   
我不知道啊！

[To 若利]   
若利君

[From 若利]   
天童。

[To 若利]   
我需要你的建议  
[To 若利]   
关于一个特定的某人  
[To 若利]   
你大概知道他  
[To 若利]   
头发是漂染的，全世界最厉害的二传手，屁股绝赞，假装不喜欢我给他起的昵称

[From 若利]   
想去街上那家咖啡馆坐下来聊吗？

[To 若利]   
噢赞！好的没问题:D

[From 英太]   
你在生我的气吗？

[To 英太]   
啥————？

[From 英太]   
我也说不好，感觉你好像一直在避着我？这问题太傻了

[To 英太]   
啊不这问题一点也不傻！如果我给你这种感觉我很抱歉！

[From 英太]   
一切都还好？

[To 英太]   
都好！你放学准备做什么？

[From 英太]   
大概只有作业，为什么这么问？

[To 英太]   
想去吃铁火卷吗？

[From 英太]   
又去？我们上周刚去过

[To 英太]   
所以咧？我想你是不会拒绝铁火卷的啊

[From 英太]   
呃这倒是真的  
[From 英太]   
校门口见面？

[To 英太]   
好的！

[From 若利]   
所以？

[To 若利]   
我怂了  
[To 若利]   
我真对不起你若利君  
[To 若利]   
让你失望了  
[To 若利]   
我完全按照我和你的计划， 约他一起出去吃晚饭，也替他付了账，但是……我没法问他他是不是认为这是场约会

[From 若利]   
没事，不过我们得替你再找一种新的表白方式了。

[To 若利]   
爱你哦若利君  
[To 若利]   
柏拉图意义上地  
[To 若利]   
我的心属于濑见见

[To 英太]   
英太？

[From 英太]   
嗯

[To 英太]   
你怎么还醒着！

[From 英太]   
你先给我发的短信  
[From 英太]   
你怎么还醒着？

[To 英太]   
睡不着

[From 英太]   
你一点能量饮料也没喝对吧

[To 英太]   
你担心我的样子真可爱  
[To 英太]   
没喝，不过谢谢你这么问我，我很感激

[From 英太]   
我也睡不着

[To 英太]   
我在这个广阔无垠的世界上绝无仅有的挚友，濑见英太啊！

[From 英太]   
你想干嘛

[To 英太]   
你之前在对着你手机笑

[From 英太]   
我有吗？

[To 英太]   
你在傻笑什么呀！是女朋友吗 (*^▽^)/

[From 英太]   
没女朋友

[To 英太]   
那就是男朋友(*^▽^*)

[From 英太]   
也没男朋友  
[From 英太]   
如果我谈恋爱的话，会告诉你的

[To 英太]   
会吗？

[From 英太]   
当然啦？

[To 英太]   
那你现在有在喜欢谁吗？

[From 英太]   
这什么，二十问吗[2]

[To 英太]   
那就是有了！  
[To 英太]   
你回避了问题！

[From 英太]   
是的，我有喜欢的人

[To 英太]   
噢……

[From 英太]   
你不问问看是谁吗？

[To 英太]   
我有种反正你不会告诉我是谁的感觉

[From 英太]   
你暂时不准备睡觉了是吧？

[To 英太]   
呃是的？

[From 英太]   
好，我过来了

[To 英太]   
呃，好的？

[To 美丽天鹅群]   
<3 <3 <3

[From 隼人]   
你泡到那个帅哥二传手了

[To 美丽天鹅群]   
！！！！！

[From 隼人]   
好耶

[From 狮音]   
恭喜你俩了！

[From 若利]   
恭喜。

[From 英太<3]   
觉，我也在这个群聊里

[To 美丽天鹅群]   
我知道:D <3

[To 美丽天鹅群]   
我们，身为人……永远在不停歇地成长……变化……

[From 狮音]   
我问都不准备问了

[From 隼人]   
捶地笑疯23333333

[From 英太<3]   
他之所以这么说，是因为两周前他说他恨魩仔鱼[3]，现在又一直试图让我买魩仔鱼给他……

[To 美丽天鹅群]   
我们都在不断地改变……

[From 若利]   
我现在倒是挺想去吃东西的。

[From 狮音]   
其实我也是

[From 隼人]   
我们出门吃东西吧！  
[From 隼人]   
你们一提到吃的，我就觉得饿昏了头

[From 英太<3]   
去哪？

[To 美丽天鹅群]   
去吃冰淇淋吧！

[From 英太<3]   
不

[To 美丽天鹅群]   
亲爱的你伤害到我了

[From 狮音]   
二十分钟后校门口见？我们路上再决定吃什么

[From 隼人]   
有些人迟到了

[From 英太<3]   
就五分钟，我们在路上了

[From 隼人]   
我们现在必须面对这种事了是吗

[To 美丽天鹅群]   
是的，早点习惯吧，亲爱的隼人

[From 隼人]   
呕

FIN

作者的小剧场：  
濑见：天啊天童太烦人了  
路人：没错，不开玩笑，我也讨厌他2333  
濑见：你刚刚说什么  
*保护欲过强的男朋友

译注：  
[1] 官方设定濑见喜欢的食物，一种寿司。  
[2] 就是你们知道的那个二十问游戏，A在心里想一个物件或者一个人，B问二十个问题，A只能答是或否，B要在二十个问题内猜出A想的是什么。  
[3] 官方设定白布喜欢的食物。


End file.
